


Slay your demons

by ElsieBlake



Series: Murphy's conscience [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Spoilers ish for 6x08, charlotte is Murphy's conscience, dont have to read part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieBlake/pseuds/ElsieBlake
Summary: Charlotte is Murphy's conscience and helps him talk to Madi about her Shade heda problem while they are in prison.





	Slay your demons

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read part 1 for this. All you need to know is what is in the tags. Charlotte is murphy's conscience and she like to pop up every so often to help him out when he is being stupid.

They sat in the cell under the castle. Jackson managed to stop Murphy's bleeding, but it only delayed the inevitable. They were going to have a 'trail', be found guilty and executed as soon as possible. 

Madi day off to the side muttering to herself. She had stabbed Jordan. When any of them asked about it she simply said 'it wasn't part of the plan' or 'he shouldn't have got in the way'. 

"You see what she's doing, don't you?" Murphy looked to the side to see a small brunette beside him. He hadn't seen her since the eclipse happened, he had been enjoying the peace and quiet. Charlotte never did understand when he tried to ignore her though. 

"She's doing what you do when you talk to me," she said. "I don't think her voices are quite so nice."

"Why are you here?" he hissed, not really caring if the others thought he had lost it, their expectations of him had always been low. 

"Umm, I wonder why Murphy. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you betrayed Clarke. Even when you knew she was alive in that psychopath's head, you still chose to be selfish."

"You shouldn't be so surprised."

"You right. After all, my expectations of you are lower than anyone else's."

"What do you want me to say, Charlotte?"

She gave him a pitying smile. "I'm not the one you need to apologise too."

She vanished, reappearing next to Madi. Two children, both took under Clarke's wing. One murdered Clarke's best friend, the other may have murdered her friend's child. One died because of Murphy, the other became a murderer because of him. 

"You never learn the consequences of your actions, do you?" Charlotte taunted as she sat crossed-legged next to Madi. 

Madi was continuing to mutter to herself, gaining attention from Emori. 

"Madi," she said cautiously. "Is it Shade heda?"

Madi said nothing. 

"He's inside your head, isn't he?"

"No," Madi replied. "I see him in front of me."

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. "You and I both know what that means. Shade heda is powerful, he has more control over her."

"He's a demon," Murphy grunted, And could have sworn her head a 'rude' come from Charlotte's mouth. 

"He's a heda," Madi shot back. 

"He's dead and tries to convince you to do bad things. That's called a demon." 

He felt Charlotte smile beside him. She wasn't his demon, she was his reminder of the demon he could be. She kept him from crossing that line, most of the time. 

Madi kept her head down as he shuffled towards her. "You know what you have to do to demons?" He asked. 

When he got no reply, Miller answered for him. "Slay your demons."

"Did Bellamy tell everyone that?" Charlotte asked in disbelief, earning an eye roll off Murphy. 

"Exactly," he said, eyes turning back Madi. "You need to stop his voice from getting through, it's toxic." Like the voices Clarke heard during the eclipse. "You need to get him to shut up so the smart hedas can get a word in."

"Shade heda is smart," Madi said, with slightly less bite than her last statements. 

"Come on, Madi. There has to be someone you trust that can talk some sense into you, whose voice you want to hear."

"I trust Clarke."

"You walked right into that one," Charlotte laughed. 

"I can hear her voice, if I want, but it won't be her words coming out of her mouth." She finally turned to Murphy, who expected to see rage in the young girls eyes, instead he saw something that sent chills through him. They were cold and hard, yet they still resembled a predator about to pounce on it's prey. Then, deep down, he could see pleading. Madi wanted a reason to let go of her hate, to get rid of Shade heda. At the moment, all she had was a need to avenge her mother. 

"What about who Clarke trusted?" Murphy asked. 

"Just walking into another hole," Charlotte pointed out as she walked over to join him. 

"Or maybe, people who were trusted by people who Clarke trusted?" He tried again. 

"She used to trust you," Madi said, a tiny bit of rage flaring up behind her eyes before being extinguished by the cold. "She trusted Bellamy, Abby, Raven, I think she trusted Echo."

"Yeah, keep naming people who aren't here. Real helpful Madi," Charlotte said sarcastically. 

"She trusted Lexa. Raven trusted Becca Prime heda."

"Good," Murphy said, finally getting a response he could work with. "Wouldn't you prefer to hear what they have to say. Get rid of Shade heda so that their voices can come through."

Before Madi could respond, Miller piped up. "Wait a second. Becca is in her head?"

"Well done Miller," Murphy huffed at his old friend, who ignored his input. 

"As in Becca who built the tech for the Primes."

"Including the memory drives," Charlotte added, her face lighting up in realisation. 

Madi seemed to figure out the same thing. "You mean she might be able to help us take it out of Clarke without any after effects, maybe even stop the Primes altogether."

"You need to slay your demons first though kid, then we'll ask for Becca's help."

"How?"

Murphy glanced at Charlotte who gave him a quick not. He repeated her words as she said them. "You take a knife, or any sharp thing you can find, you look at him and you go 'screw you, I'm not afraid'. Then you stab him in the neck."

As he said the last line, he couldn't help but give Charlotte a quizzical look. 

"It might not have been the best move when I did it, but it still had the despiser effect," she said in her defence. 

"Screw you," Madi said, quietly. "I'm not afraid."

"Louder, stronger," Charlotte yelled, to which Murphy repeated in a lower tone. 

"Screw you," Madi said again. "I'm not afraid." She looked down at her hands. "I don't have a weapon."

"Even though you see him in real life, he's still inside you head. Our control it. Only you can kill him, in whatever way you want."

Madi closed her eyes and said the words again. "Screw you, I'm not afraid."

"Hopefully this method works better this time," Charlotte said as she watched Madi, along with everyone else in their cell. 

When she opened her eyes again, Madi looked around the room. For a second, Murphy feared she would see Shade heda, but then a small smile crept onto her face. 

"He's gone."

"What now?" Emori asked. 

"Now we talk to Becca," Murphy replied. 

"Now we get Clarke back," Charlotte corrected.


End file.
